cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
White Choco Cookie/OvenBreak
}} White Choco Cookie is an Epic Cookie that was released on April 9, 2018 along with her Pet, Pocket Watch Referee. She has the ability to dash while fencing to earn points. Skill Dash Points add up at given intervals. When you have at least one Dash Point, hold the Slide button to fill the Dash gauge. When the gauge is full, release the button to dash and create White Choco Jellies. Level Up for a faster Dash Point addition and more points for White Choco Jellies. Magic Candy Causes magnet effect while sliding and creates Brilliant White Choco Jellies by a swing of her sword at the end of a dash. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Brilliant White Choco Jellies. Story A Cookie made of indulgent gourmet white chocolate. White Choco Cookie's moves are both elegant and precise. With her fencing sword, she is sharp and graceful. Without it, she remains delicate and precise. Watch her perfect hair shine with every step she takes. White Choco Cookie can always be found surrounded by her devoted Cookie fans. With her excellent skill and dapper appearance, it's no wonder she makes the hearts of her female fans bubble with adoration. For the most challenging of perils, White Choco Cookie dons her best set of armor. Her blazing armor and flameblade burn eternal. With a single swing, victory is guaranteed. Strategy White Choco Cookie shines in areas with many boosts and jellies, as the accompaniment of the magnet when sliding as added by her Magic Candy can net a large portion of points. Dashing while under the influence of a boost also launches her ahead very quickly, making her a good distancer in Breakout mode. Statistics Loading Messages New * Perfect timing! General * Do not take me lightly! * En garde, Prêt, Allez! * I always give my best. * Retraite! * Timed to perfection. * Touché! * Taste my sword! * Look away at your own risk! * Every second counts. 1vs1 Race Tired * Sacrebleu... Trial Welcome * The time has come! * My goal is set! * Only forward! Lobby Daily Gift *I've wanted to give this to you. "Hi!" *Right on time! *Every second counts! Shall we begin training? Like *Thank you, mon ami! *Ha, all thanks to my regimen. Talk * Victory is decided in a single moment! En garde! * A perfectly wrapped gift is always welcomed. * My handkerchief is gone! How many is that now? * Glass breaks too easily. Gift *Thank you. It means a lot to me. (Given Handkerchief à la Rose) *I am most grateful! (Given Mysterious Golden Pouch) *Merci! (Neutral) *So... fragile (Given Blue Bottle) Relationship Chart * Knight Cookie: You want a tournament? You'll get a tournament! * Pistachio Cookie: I'll always cover your back! * Dark Choco Cookie: Even without the Darkness, a formidable warrior. * Raspberry Mousse Cookie: Why are you glaring at me...? Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus increased from +8000 extra points for White Choco Jellies to +14000. * September 2, 2019 ** Reduced the number of Brilliant White Choco Jellies created. ** Increased point values for Brilliant White Choco Jellies. * January 29, 2020 ** Increased point values for White Choco Jellies and Brilliant White Choco Jellies. ** Decreased the total number of spawned Brilliant White Choco Jellies. Trivia * Many of White Choco Cookie's quotes use French words and phrases related to fencing. For example: **She says "En garde!", in her quote from the newsletter. It translates to "On Guard!" or "Warning!" from French, and "En Garde" can also refer to the fencing term, spoken at outset to warn the participants to take a defensive position. **A few of her loading messages use French fencing terms including "Retraite!" which means "Retreat!" or backward movement in fencing, "En garde, Prêt, Allez!" which means "On guard, Ready, Go!" literally, marking the start of the match, and "Salut!" which means "Hello!" or "Greetings!" literally or the respecting gesture before and after each match, usually by bowing down, handshake, or tossing blades. **In this case she's probably the first Cookie to talk in two languages, meaning that she's probably bilingual. *Before the bar fills up fully, White Choco Cookie has 3 different fencing poses, ostensibly to mirror the various fencing poses in real life. *White Choco Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Merci beaucoup!" *Of all the Cookies with "Choco" in their names, White Choco Cookie is the only one to have a precursor word that is more than four letters long. *White Choco Cookie was the only Choco Cookie to be banned from usage in City of the Millennial Tree, until the Season 4 update.